Survival: The Black Widow's Revenge
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: AJ Lee has enough of Stephanie trying to take her Divas Championship away, she also realizes what Randy Orton was talking about so she decides that enough is enough and it's time for her to take her revenge... The Black Widow's Revenge.
1. The Black Widow's Revenge

**What's up everyone? So here is the spin-off story from my other story Survival starring Randy Orton. I will have a poll up soon for possible love interest for her but that won't happen for a long time so please enjoy this first chapter.**

***I don't only anything that belongs to the WWE except the story**

September 6, 2013- Friday Night Smackdown: Night of Champions 9 Days Away

AJ sat cross-legged in her locker room, she that she already had a match against Brie Bella tonight. Suddenly the door to her locker room was flung open and her opponent for later tonight stormed in, "What the hell, you can't just…" AJ's words were cut short when Brie smacked her across the face. Anger flashed upon AJ's face then she lunged at Brie and two girls began to fight that was until security came in and broke it up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Stephanie McMahon shouted as she walked into the room. She stopped short when she saw that AJ was apart of the fight, "AJ… I should have known," she growled. She turned to look at Brie and says, "What is going on here?"

"That bitch attacked my sister" Brie replied.

"Like hell I did…. I just got here" AJ snapped back, she goes to try and attack Brie again but is stopped by security.

"Save it for the ring ladies and in light of recent events we will have a battle royal to determine the final participant in the Divas fatal four way match at Night of Champions" Stephanie said before storming out of the room with Security and Brie right behind her.

AJ stood there with anger, her blood was boiling and she wanted revenge on not only Brie Bell but Stephanie McMahon as well. Then it hit her, what Randy was really trying to do and that made a smile creep upon her face. "Tonight I start my revenge" she said before grabbing her Divas Championship and left the room. She skipped down the hall until she reached the viewing room, she watched the match between Cody Rhodes and Ryback. It made sick knowing that if Cody loses then he would be fired which means he would have to leave the WWE. The end of the match came when Cody came off the ropes for his Disaster Kick only for Ryback to catch him then hit him with Meat Hook thus gaining the pin.

(!)

Let's Light It Up hit and AJ walked out onto the stage where she was met with a mixed reaction from the crowd but she still loved it. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Union City, New Jersey, weighing in at 115 lbs she is the Divas Champion AJ Lee" Lillian announced as AJ skipped down the ramp and entered the ring. She had told Big E that she no longer needed him because she wanted to be her and not the psycho everyone claims she is. She handed her title to the ref when Brie's music hit, "Introducing her opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona Brie Bella."

AJ watches as Brie enters the ring then without allowing the ref to ring the bell she runs and attacks her. She grabs her by the hair and whips around into the ring, she runs and hits Brie with a drop kick to the face. AJ walks around Brie with her head tilted to the side and begins to think of ways of making her prey suffer but then a smile creeps upon her face because she knows exactly what she's going to do. She grabs Brie's arm and lifts it, she stomps down on the Bella's arm making her cry out in pain. "I DID NOT ATTACK YOUR SISTER!" AJ shouts at Brie before dropping her knee across Brie's chest then goes for the pin.

1….

2….

Brie kicks out, AJ gets up and thinks about arguing with the ref but at the last minute decieded against it. AJ went over and climbed to the top turnbuckle, she waited for Brie to stand up and when she did AJ leaped from the top rope hitting her with a Cross Body then went for a second pin attempt.

1…

2…

Once again Brie kicks out, Brie is the first to get up and slaps AJ across the face. She goes for suplex but AJ counters and locks Brie into her Black Widow submission hold and Brie has no choice but to tap out. Let's Light It Up Hit and AJ stands with a smile across her face.

"Here is your winner AJ Lee."

(!)

AJ sat at ringside, her other two opponents at Night of Champions Layla and Brie Bella sat on the opposite side with Cole while she sat next to JBL. The match that was currently underway was the battle royal to determine the fourth participant in the Divas Championship Fatal Four Way at Night of Champions. "So AJ what kind of mindset do you have going into Night of Champions?" Cole asked her to which she replied,

"I know Michael, I'm not going to answer that because to be quite honest it's none of your business." The match came down to three final divas in Natalya, Kaitlyn and Alicia Fox.

"So AJ, which Diva would you like to be included in the fatal four way match at Night of Champions?" JBL asked to which she replied,

"It's simple…. Kaitlyn."

"Why her?" Cole asked much to her annoyance then she replied,

"Because Cole… Unlike Brie Bella and Layla, Kaitlyn is the only diva besides Natalya that I respect besides whenever I and Kaitlyn step into the ring together we steal the show" The end of the match came when Kaitlyn speared Alicia Fox out of the ring making her the winner.

"Here is your winner Kaitlyn" Lillian announced, AJ stood and clapped her hands then she entered the ring. The two divas stared at each other then to everyone surprise AJ stuck her hand out and a very hesitant Kaitlyn shook it. AJ smiled at her former best friend then left the ring. She made her way up the ramp but stopped when Stephanie McMahon's music hit. AJ stopped and spun on her heels so she could stare daggers at her boss.

"Congrats Kaitlyn, at Night of Champions you will get a shot at the Divas Championship but that's not why I'm out here, the reason I'm out here is to announce that this coming Monday on Raw it will be the team of Layla and Brie Bella taking on the team of Kaitlyn and Divas Champion AJ Lee." AJ stared daggers at Stephanie as she walked into the back. AJ storms backstage where she sees Stephanie waiting for her, "Can I help you with something AJ?" she asked with her fake smile.

AJ cocked her head to the side and smiled at her boss, "You see Stephanie, you can try and make me lose my Divas Championship but I won't because it doesn't matter who you put in front of me, the reason that is because I'm the best diva you have on this roster which I will back up this Monday and at Night of Champions."

The smile on Stephanie's face faded become a scowl then she said, "I am only doing what's good for business…" she was cut off when AJ let out a laugh then AJ said,

"Like I said "boss" lady…" AJ stepped closer to her, "You can try and take my title but this whole I'm doing what's good business is a load of crap and now you have to worry about the Black Widow's Revenge."

**Thanks for reading and expect Chapter 2 up on Monday**


	2. Back To Being Friends?

**What's up everyone, I'm finally back with the second chapter which I know I promised you guys yesterday but I didn't want to rush things so I decided to wait and so here we go. OH! And another thing there is a poll up on my profile to pick who AJ's love interest is and so far Mr. Reigns is winning by two votes so GO VOTE OR ELSE... JK no please go vote.**

***Disclaimer in last chapter people.**

September 9, 2013: Monday Night Raw- Night of Champions This Sunday

AJ Lee walked into the arena with her Divas Champions secured around her waist, she didn't know why but when Kaitlyn won the battle royal she was extremely happy. She turned the corner and that's when she saw her tag team partner for tonight so she skipped towards her, "Kaitlyn… can I talk to you?" she asked. She watched as the Hybrid Diva turned to face her.

"Yeah AJ?" she asked.

"I just… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I mean you tired to be my friend when Daniel dumped me after losing the title but instead of being happy that you were there I slapped then Stephanie said that me acting like a crazy chick was great for business and so I started to believe it as well that was until Randy said everything he did before he attacked Hunter…"

"The point AJ?" Kaitlyn asked her.

"Right… I wanted to apologize then ask if there was any chance if we could ever be friends again" AJ said, she waited for her to say something.

"AJ…" AJ looked at her with hopefully eyes, "I would love nothing more then for us to be friends AJ but I mean you hurt not only me but half the roster because the way you acted" AJ lowered her head in disappointment, "Listen tonight we have a tag team match against Layla and Brie Bella…. I'll have your back tonight but come this Sunday I will try and get my Divas Championship back" Kaitlyn walked off.

Kaitlyn really hopes that Randy's plan works because she hated doing that to her friend.

(!)

"The following contest is scheduled is a Divas Tag Team match" said Justin Roberts just as Brie Bella's music hit and out she walked with Layla right behind her. "Introducing first Brie Bella and Layla" the two divas made their way down the ramp ignoring all the fans that wanted their hands slapped. Just as they entered the ring Let's Light It Up hit and out walked AJ and Kaitlyn, "And their opponents Kaitlyn and WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee." While Kaitlyn simple walked down the ramp AJ skipped down to prove to herself and Kaitlyn that she was no longer going to be that crazy chick everyone talked about behind her back.

Kaitlyn started the match out with Layla, the two divas locked up but Kaitlyn used her strength to push the diva away then hit her with a hard clothesline taking her down to the mat. She ran over and drop kicked Layla in the face then went for an early pin attempt.

1…

2…

Layla kicked out, Kaitlyn stood up only to be attacked from behind by Brie Bella. AJ got into the ring then she ran and tackled Brie to the ground then started slamming her head against the mat. AJ and Brie rolled out of the ring underneath the bottom rope, meanwhile Kaitlyn recovered first then walked backwards because she was setting up to hit the Spear but when she went for it Layla moved out of the way making her hit AJ who had gotten back into the ring. Kaitlyn cupped her hands to her mouth because she didn't mean to hit her, Layla took this distraction by rolling her up from behind.

1…

2….

3…

"Here are your winners Layla and Brie Bella" Justin announced as Layla's music played. Kaitlyn didn't care about the ending as she ran over and checked on her fallen best friend.

"AJ are you okay?" she said, the petite diva looked up at her and said,

"My stomach hurts but other than that? I'm just peachy."

(!)

AJ sat in her locker room watching the rest of Raw, when she had just zipped up her bag there was a knock on the door. "Come in" she said, the door opened and in walked Kaitlyn, "Come on in" she said with a small smile the two tone diva walked over and sat down on the floor next to her. Either said a word to each other for a while then at the same time they said,

"I'M SORRY!" when they realized what they had said they burst out laughing, they turned their heads to see Randy getting beat upon by Ryback, Daniel Bryan was being attacked by Ambrose and Rollins while Roman Reigns just stood there looking at were Randy was. To both girls surprise Roman ran and hit Ryback with a Spear.

"Did Roman just…." AJ started to say,

"Save Randy?" Kaitlyn said finishing AJ's sentence. They watched in amazement as Randy and Roman raised their arms into the air signifying a form of a group, which AJ was apart of. When Raw went off the air Kaitlyn turned to face AJ and said, "So what's this group you and Randy are forming?"

"There is no name but we're going to stand against The McMahon's Regime and I think you should join us and maybe this way we can spend more time together and try be friends again" AJ replied really hoping that Kaitlyn would join the group.

Kaitlyn looked at her and said, "Do you remember what we were called back down in NXT?" AJ nodded her head then said,

"Yeah…. why?" to which Kaitlyn said,

"We were…. No we are the Chick Busters forever and always."

(!)

The two divas walked into the parking lot where they saw Randy and Roman standing near Randy's tour bus. They started making their way towards the bus that all other Superstars and Divas shared. "Hey girls…" they turned to see that it was Randy was calling over to them, "Wanna ride with us instead of with some of the McMahon's lackey's?" he asked them. They looked at each other then after mentally agreeing with one another they ran over and got onto the bus.

AJ and Kaitlyn sat down on the couch and instantly started talking as if they never stopped being friends. Randy came back to the front and saw them, "Hey Kaitlyn can I talk to you for a second?" he said motioning for the two-tone diva to follow him. When they were out of sight he said, "So I take it the plan worked?" he asked to which she replied,

"Oh god yes, thank you Randy" they hugged but pulled apart then walked back to where AJ and Roman were waiting for them.

**Thanks for reading please go vote then go read Welcome To Storybrooke which pairs Randy and AJ together.**


	3. Night of Champions

**Once again here I am with another addition to Survival: The Black Widow's Revenge. So if you didn't know I have a poll where you can vote on AJ's love interest and so far Roman Reigns is winning by five votes. FYI you can add two people to Randy's group called The Insurgency while The McMahon's group is called the Regime.**

***Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

September 15, 2013: WWE Presents Night of Champions

Tonight AJ Lee had a fatal four way involving Brie Bella, Layla and her best friend Kaitlyn. She skipped down to her locker room, which she was now sharing with Kaitlyn, she entered the room just in time to see Kaitlyn watching Roman's match against his former partners Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. "How's our boy doing?" she asked her friend who replied,

"He's kicking ass that's how he's doing" AJ walked over and sat down next to her best friend. They both cheered and screamed with joy as Roman hit Seth with a spear and picked up the win. "That was awesome, oh looks like our match is up next see you out there girl" Kaitlyn said before walking out of the room as AJ quickly changed into her wrestling attire which consisted of her Love Bites shirt, jean shorts and knee high chuck Taylors. She picked up her Divas Championship then left the locker room, she skipped down the hall but stopped when she turned the corner and saw Stephanie leaving a room followed by a dark hair woman whom she recognized as former NXT Women's Champion Paige.

AJ ducked behind a corner and watched as the two women talked, when Stephanie finally walked away AJ made her prescience known to Paige. "Paige, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Stephanie just wanted to tell me that starting his Monday night I will officially be a Diva on the main roster" Paige replied.

"That's great Paige, can't wait to work with you" AJ said with a smile then she said, "Listen, I'm not trying to be rude or anything and it's probably not my place to say this but you cannot trust Stephanie McMahon just a quick warning" she added before walking away leaving the British diva to think about what she had said.

(!)

"The following contest is a fatal four way for the Divas Championship" Justin said as Brie Bella's music hit and she walked out onto the stage where she was met with heat from the WWE Universe. "Introducing first from Scottsdale, Arizona Brie Bella. Brie made her way down the ramp then entered the ring. Layla was the next one out and she walked down the ramp and entered the ring. Kaitlyn was the next one to come out where she was met with cheers from the WWE Universe. Let's Light It Up hit and AJ walked out where she was met with a loud pop from the WWE Universe. AJ skipped down the ramp then entered the ring.

The bell rang and while Kaitlyn locked up Brie, AJ locked up with Layla. AJ and Layla took their fight to the outside of the ring. Layla whipped AJ into the barricade then began to pound away at the petite Diva, Layla goes to slam her knee into AJ's face but AJ counters and throws her over the barricade in front of the crowd. AJ slides back into the ring then she along with Kaitlyn kick Brie in the gut then hit her with a double suplex.

Kaitlyn gets out of the ring just as Layla climbs back over the barricade then runs and hits her with a spear. Meanwhile in the ring AJ sizes Brie up then runs to the ropes and when she comes back she connects with a knee to the side of Brie's face then goes for a pin.

1….

2…

Brie kicks out, AJ looks at the ref mentally telling him to count a little faster. She picks Brie up by the air then whips her into the turnbuckle but when Brie comes back she counters and hits AJ with a drop kick then she covers AJ for a pin attempt.

1...

2…

AJ gets her shoulder up just in the nick of time, Layla enters the ring and lands a drop kick to Brie's head then drops an elbow onto AJ's stomach before going for a pin attempt of her own.

1…

2….

AJ kicks out again, Kaitlyn gets back into the ring and picks Layla up thus hitting her with a back body drop. Kaitlyn tries for her own cover on Layla.

1…

2…

Brie breaks up the pin, AJ comes up from behind and rolls her up.

1…

2…

3….

"Here is your winner and Still Divas Champion AJ Lee."

(!)

AJ and Kaitlyn entered the backstage arena followed closely by an irritated Brie Bella. "AJ, you may have retained your title but I demand that you apologize for attacking my sister last Friday Night" Brie said crossing her arms to her chest.

"For the last time Brie I didn't attack Nikki" AJ said as she started to get angry that Brie was accusing her of doing something that she had nothing to do with.

"She's right Brie, she didn't attack me" the three divas turned to see Nikki making her way towards them not using her crutches. "It was all a ruse so Kaitlyn could take my spot in the fatal four way and so that her and AJ would become friends again and it's all thanks to…." But before she could finish Kaitlyn cut her off.

"Why you of course, I mean it was all of your idea right Nikki?" this time it was AJ who gave her a confused look then Nikki said,

"It wasn't my idea, it was Randy's remember? He wanted AJ to be happy so he made up a plan to get her and you back to be friends again" Kaitlyn hung her head then turned to face her best friend who looked at her with no emotion on her face.

"Is it true Kait? This was all a plan by Randy to get us to be friends again?" AJ asked to which Kaitlyn nodded her head. "But you did want to be friends with me right?" she asked, Kaitlyn who saw tears forming quickly said,

"AJ I was the one who told Randy that I would do anything to be your best friend again" the two Chick Busters hugged when they pulled apart Brie said,

"AJ, I'm sorry for accusing you of attacking my sister can we all be friends?" AJ nodded her head then the four divas hugged each other before making they're way back to the Diva's champion's locker room to watch the main event. Just as AJ turned the TV on the main event had started. (**Randy's match appears in Chapter 8 of Survival)**. The girls cringed at the hits that both Randy and Daniel took but whenever Ryback was hit with a weapon they cheered, they even cheered when Roman appeared and speared Ryback though a table.

"Roman is so hot" AJ muttered hoping that none of the girls heard but Kaitlyn did in fact hear her but acted as if she didn't. Even though her man didn't win Brie along with her sister, AJ and Kaitlyn cheered when Randy retained the title.

"All right ladies, time to get going and head to Cleveland for Raw."

**Thanks for reading, please review also note that besides the Bella's joining Randy's Insurgency a new superstar will join in the next chapter.**


	4. AJ And Kaitlyn Plus One More?

**What's up everyone, if you read my Survival story with Randy then you I haven't been feeling well for the past three days but I'm back with another chapter. In better news I have decided that there will be a third Survival Story starring someone of your choosing which you can do by going to my profile and voting in the poll if you have already done that than thank you.**

***Really? come one people**

September 16, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Battleground 20 Days Away

AJ stood in the ring with the rest of the Insurgency group, she stood there as Randy began to speak. ""Standing here in this ring, we will be the most dominating stable that the WWE has ever seen before" Randy said, "We will most dominating then DX, Legacy, Nexus or the Corre combined. We are called the Insurgency and starting tonight we will make sure the McMahon Regime know exactly what we're capable of when we win tonight's eight man mix tag team match…" before Randy could finish King of Kings hit and out walked Triple H to massive heat from the crowd.

"Randy… Randy, So The Insurgency huh? Well since you're so into wanting to be the dominating group then I have a different idea for tonight's matches, tonight it will be Randy Orton, Roman Reigns plus three other superstars of their choosing against The Shield and The Wyatt Family while AJ Lee and Kaitlyn will face Layla and a mystery opponent" Triple H says with a smile on his face. "Oh and since as you know in 20 days is our newest Pay-Per-View Battleground, Randy you will be defending your WWE Championship against Ryback in an Ironman Match, AJ will defend her Divas Championship in a six pack challenge involving Kaitlyn, Layla, Alicia Fox, Brie Bella and one unnamed Diva."

Orton goes to reply when suddenly each member of the group was attacked, Ryback attacked Randy while Seth went at Roman. Alicia and Layla attacked AJ and Kaitlyn. Layla continued the assault on AJ by throwing her outside the ring, she threw the Divas Champ back first into the barricade then ran and slammed her knee into AJ's face but when Layla went to do it again AJ counter with a shoulder to the gut then AJ hit her with a Hurricanrana taking her down to the man. AJ stood then walked backwards and when Layla sat up she ran and connected with a Shinning Wizard knocking the British Diva out cold. AJ got back into the ring as the rest of the Insurgency threw their attackers out of the ring. They all watched in horror as Ryback dismantled their leader, his attack came to a stop when Renee Young came out and reasoned with Triple H to stop the attack.

(!)

AJ and Kaitlyn were in the Insurgency locker room recovering from the attack by The Regime. "That bitch Layla cut me above my eye" AJ said as she applied a band-aid to the cut. She looked over to see Kaitlyn attempting to bandage her elbow but was having difficulty so AJ walked over and helped her. "I saw Paige last night at the Pay-Per-View" AJ said.

"What was she doing here?" Kaitlyn asked to which AJ replied,

"She's on the main roster and I also warned her not to trust the McMahons and help us hopefully we get her response tonight if we ever see her" there was a knock on the door, it was a stagehand telling them that their match was up next so after grabbing her title AJ followed her fellow Chick Buster out of the locker room. They make their way down the hall to the entrance area, Let's Light It Up hit and they walked out onto the stage.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first the team of Kaitlyn and WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee" Justin said as the two divas entered the ring. Layla's music hit next and she walked out onto the stage where she was met with boos from the WWE Universe. "And their opponents, introducing first from Miami, Florida Layla" Justin said as she made her way down the ramp then entered the ring. Smashed In The Face hit and out walked Layla's mystery partner Paige, "And her tag team partner from Norwich, England…. Paige" Justin said as the new Raw diva made their way down the ramp then entered the ring.

AJ Lee and Paige were in the ring first but AJ pointed to Layla saying that she wanted her first. Paige shrugged her shoulders then tagged her partner into the match. When Layla stepped into the ring Paige turned her around then kicked her into the gut and hit her with Paige Turner which was a Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam. A smiled spread across AJ's face then she skipped over and pinned the fallen diva.

1…

2…

3…

Let's Light It Up hit again and the three divas raised their arms in victory, "Here is your winners Kaitlyn and WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee."

(!)

The three divas entered the locker room, "Oh my god Paige for a moment there I actually thought you joined Stephanie's side" AJ said before taking a sip of her water.

"AJ please, I was planning on joining your guy's group since they started all this shit" Paige replied. Before AJ or Kaitlyn could say anything the door to the locker room opened and in walked Roman Reigns followed by new Insurgency members Dolph Ziggler, Zack Ryder, Kofi Kingston and Kane. "It's looks like I chose a good time to join you guys" Paige said when she saw who else apart of the group.

AJ stared at Ziggler who looked at her, she was still angry at him for breaking up with her. Her eyes shifted to see Kane who nodded in her direction, which she returned. Out of all the superstars she had done a storyline Kane was the only one who continued to be friends with her. AJ picked up her bag and started to follow Paige and Kaitlyn out of the room, "AJ wait" she stopped in her tracks then turned to see Dolph or Nick making his way toward her. "Can we talk?" he asked, she looked at him then everyone else who was now staring at them she said,

"We have nothing to talk about Nick" she then turned on her heel and left the room, the three divas made their way to AJ's rental.

**Bet you didn't see that coming did ya? anyways here is an updated roster for Randy's Insurgency Stable**

**1. Randy Orton**

**2. AJ Lee**

**3. Roman Reigns**

**4. Kaitlyn**

**5. Bella Twins**

**6. Dolph Ziggler**

**7. Kofi Kingston**

**8. Zack Ryder**

**9. Kane**

**10. Paige**

**The next question is can everyone survival until Battleground or will the McMahons succeed?**


	5. Enter The Mystery Man

**Again finally fricking back with chapter 5 of Survival: The Black Widow's Revenge, not much to say except well nothing but enjoy!**

***I own nothing except the Mystery Man. Yes there is an OC don't fret AJ and Roman are still the main pairing. Gotta show some love to Paige right?**

September 23, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Battleground 13 Days Away

AJ entered The Insurgency locker room to see that she was the first one there so she smiled then skipped over to the lockers then placed her bag on the ground. She started pulling her wrestling attire out of her bag when the door to the locker room opened. She smiled when she thought it was either Kaitlyn, Roman or Randy so she jumped up but the smile quickly faded when she saw that it was Dolph. "Oh… its just you" she said then sat down and continued pulling her wrestling attire out of her bag. Out the corner of her eye she saw Dolph sat down next to her, "I have nothing to say to you so don't bother even opening your mouth" she said.

"AJ we have to talk bout it…." He started to say but spun around and slaps him across the face. She goes to slap him again but this time he catches her wrist and begins to squeeze a little, AJ tries to pull her hand away but its of no use. She goes to slap him with her free hand but he catches it then backs her up against the wall. "I tired to be civil…. But it ends now, you are nothing but a bad luck, Daniel lost the World title because of you…. I lost the World title because of you…. Everyone who's involved with you and gets a title shot have bad luck so I'm going to make sure you learn your lesson and never hurt another superstar's career again" Adolph goes to slap her when suddenly he was thrown backwards.

AJ looks up to see former Shield and fellow Insurgency member Roman Reigns standing in front of her. He had saved her from Dolph, "If I ever see you lay a hand on any Diva ever again I will do more than throw you to the ground" Roman growled. They watched as Dolph scurried out of the room leaving them alone, Roman turned to face her and said, "Are you okay?" she nods her head then slowly rubs her wrists which were hurting a little. The little tender moment was ruined when Kaitlyn and Paige came into the room.

"Where we interrupting something?" Paige asked with a smile, AJ stepped away from Roman and gave her two friends the death glare. She looks up at Roman and says,

"Thanks again" she her Divas Title then left the locker room, she made her way down the hall then saw Kane stand there watching something on the monitor so she skipped over to him. "Hiya Kane" she said with a smile which he returned with a nod but kept his eyes on the monitor so she turned to look as well, in the ring was one person she's never see before. "Who's the new guy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't know… don't care" Kane replied, AJ rolled her eyes then made her way out from behind the curtain. She made her way down the ramp then stood by the ring just staring at him, she must've been staring for a long time because she was brought of her thoughts when she heard a voice.

"You know it's not nice to stare" she looked up to see the man staring back at her, she moved her hair out of her face then said,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare it just… I've never see you before and I'm trying to figure out what your intentions are" he looked at her with a confused look on his face so she decided to clarify her wording. "If you hadn't notice, some of the superstars are kind of at war with the McMahons and…." He cut her off by saying,

"And you were trying to figure out who's side I'm on right?" she nodded her head then he said,

"I'm not on Randy's side or McMahon's…. I'm lover not a fight but I do wish you all luck on your many battles" she watched as the man exited the ring.

"Wait…. I never got your name," she shouted at him, she watched as she turned and faced him then he said,

"I think it's best you don't AJ."

(!)

Paige made her around the arena looking for the catering table when she finally found it she saw that Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose of the Shield were already there as well. She slowly turns around to walk back to the locker room, "Well… well look at what we got here Seth…. It's Britani Knight or should I say Paige, the diva of tomorrow," Ambrose said.

"Don't forget the Anti-diva" Rollins added, Paige turned around to look at them with a glare then goes to say something when suddenly the lights in the area flicker. "What? Scared of flickering lights?" Rollins asks with a smirk, Paige rolled her eyes then said,

"If you two idiots don't remember the last time the lights flickered like this…" she smiled then said, "The Undertaker appeared." The two members of Shield laughed then said,

"And if you don't remember girly…. We destroyed The Undertaker and he will never be seen again," Ambrose said as they step towards her making her back away from the wall. The lights flicker some more and this time when they come on a hooded figure appears behind the two members of Shield.

"Leave me alone you bloody bastards" Paige said, Ambrose chuckled then said,

"What if we don't?"

"If you don't then I'll make you leave" both Rollins and Ambrose stiffen at the voice, they slowly turn around where they come face to face with the hooded figure. Instead of getting into a brawl with the hooded figure they walked away. The hooded figure turned to face Paige with a nod of his head the lights flicked off and when they came back on the hooded figure was gone.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked, she spun around on her heel then walked back towards the locker room. When she enters she notices that everyone is watching Kane's match against Luke Harper. Paige looked around then saw Kaitlyn and AJ, she moved over to them and said, "Guys can I talk to you?" her two friends nodded their head and went outside the locker room. "Okay…. So on my way to the catering table I ran into Ambrose and Rollins."

"What did they want?" Kaitlyn asked to which Paige replied,

"They were just talking trash as usual, but as they did the lights kept flickering on and off…. Then a hooded figure appeared behind them and then scared them off as if they seen a ghost or something. AJ listened quietly to Paige's whole story then says,

"I met someone who I never met before out in the ring…. He knew my name and said that he is on neither side of the war then wish us luck on our many battles, guys I think the man I met and the one Paige met are in the same…. But there is only one problem."

"What's that AJ?" Kaitlyn asked to which Paige replied,

"Where do we start?"

**Thanks for reading, please review then go check out the following:**

**Survival starring Randy Orton & Renee Young versus Triple H**

**Survival: The Black Widow's Revenge starring AJ Lee, Paige, Roman Reigns, OC and Stephanie McMahon**

**Survival: Ryder Revolution starring Zack Ryder, TBA, Vince McMahon**


	6. The Mystery Man's Identity Revealed

September 30, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Battleground This Sunday

AJ, Paige and Kaitlyn entered the arena with one thing on their minds and that's to find the mystery man that both AJ and Paige met. "Alright girls we need to search for that guy but we can't do with the three of us so I asked the Bellas and Natalya to help us" AJ said just then Brie, Nikki and Natalya appeared. "Alright we're going to split up into a group of two, the Bellas, Natalya and Kaitlyn then Paige with me. Now make sure you check everywhere ok?" she said, the girls nodded their heads then went on their way leaving Paige and AJ alone.

"So where should we start?" Paige asked her, AJ tapped her chin with her finger then said,

"The Boiler Room" then before Paige could speak she took off skipping in that direction. AJ and Paige made their way down to the boiler room, the room was completely dark except the small red light in the middle of the room. AJ felt along the wall for the light switch and when she found it she flipped it only to find out that it didn't work. "Okay can we say scary movie" she muttered mostly to herself, she tried again just to make sure it didn't work only this time the red light went off making the two girls scream.

The red lights came back on by it self but this time a hooded figure stands underneath it. The hooded figure says nothing so AJ and Paige slowly make their way towards it. "Your trespassing" the hooded figure says with a deep voice but the girls stand their ground then the hooded figure says, "I know why you're here and the answer is no… I have no reason to get involved in your war with the McMahons nor does my master wish it of me." AJ raises her eyebrow, there was only one person who had the power to control someone like this so she turned to Paige and said in a whisper,

"Stay with Mr. hood, I have someone to talk to" and again without allowing Paige to speak she takes off running.

(!)

AJ ran though the arena looking for a certain persona and soon found who she was looking for talking to Kofi. "Kane!" she said skipping over to them, "I hate to interrupt you boys but Kane I have something to ask you," she said. Kofi said goodbye then walked off leaving them alone.

"What do you want April?" Kane asked slightly annoyed the younger diva interrupted his talk with his tag team partner for this Sunday.

"I need you talk to your brother" she replied.

"No" Kane answered before turning around and started walking away only to stop when she said,

"Its about his apprentice hiding down in the boiler room."

(!)

Paige stood there with her arms crossed to her chest, if this was the guy who AJ talked to, saved her from the Shield and saved Randy from Ryback then she wasn't impressed but at same time she was scared of being left alone with a total stranger. "There's no need to be scared," the hooded man said making her jump since he hadn't spoken since AJ left a few minutes ago. She snorted then said,

"I'm sorry but I tend to get scared when I'm in a creepy dark room with man who wears bloody hood" then to her surprise the hooded man reached up and pulled the hood down to reveal his face. He had long dark hair that reached down to his shoulders but what really got her attention were his crystal blue eyes. "What are we suppose to call you anyways?" she asked trying to strike up a conversation with the mystery man.

"Reaper" he replied. She raised an eyebrow at his name, "I am the Grim Reaper of the WWE, and the time will come when I will take over for my master and continue his legacy of dominating the WWE" he added and that's when she figured out who the man was, he was The Undertaker's apprentice but then another thought crossed her mind, if she could somehow convince Reaper to join their cause then they would have another powerhouse on the team besides Kane and Roman Reigns. She goes to speak but he cuts her off, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear, I… Am…. Not…. Joining… Your… War now leave."

(!)

Kane turned to face the brunette diva, he stormed up to her until he as towering over her. "Who told you?" he growled.

"No one did, Paige and I found him down in the boiler room which I might add is a bit cliché since that's where your brother use to hide when he was here" she replied with a smile on her face. "Kane, we could use you to end this war early but he says that your brother won't allow him to help why?" she asked, Kane's expression changed from anger to calm then he said,

"Because he's not just his apprentice…. He's his son and my nephew."

**Thanks for reading, I hope to have Battleground up sometime next week again thanks for reading.**


End file.
